The present invention relates to container lids and, more particularly, to a lid system for a front load dumpster.
Current lid systems of front load dumpsters have shortcomings such as problems keeping the dumpster lids out of the truck hopper, maintaining dry loads, and solving lid lock issues. As a result, such lids are being torn from the containers, and the lids are not keeping rain water out. The front load system has needed updated for many years, the industry, however, has concluded there is no real solutions. Therefore, there are no current solutions for keeping the lids out of the front load dumpster truck, none for water in the dumpster and none for dry loads.
As can be seen, there is a need for a lid system for a front load dumpster incorporating three assemblies rotating independently, wherein the container assembly rotates independently relative to upper and lower lid assemblies in two directions.
The solutions are to both an end user and for the trash collector. The hauler would save money by not paying for water weight at the landfill (dry loads). Also, the hauler would save money by not replacing lids damaged by entering the truck hopper. The hopper has unpacked trash and a packing ram, this is where the lids are torn off or damaged. Dumpsters in many cases have a lid lock system that has a mechanism and a pipe over the lids, an addon part requested by their customer. During dumping the locking pipe over the lids are in the path of falling material causing damage to the lock bar system and mechanism. The present invention offers a lid lock system without a mechanism or a pipe over the lids, another cost saving feature. The present invention provides a lock system without the need for a pipe or bar over the lids and mechanism, and no need to purchase a lock bar system for one's dumpster.